


The Getaway

by mydetheturk



Series: Prohibition Era Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, An Amount of Art History References because Markus Is A Nerd, Gen, Markus Makes Friends, its not like A Lot but it is a Little Bit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Markus didn't know it at the time, but his world was about to change for the better.





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! This is just one of a planned series set in prohibition era Detroit, and I kind of needed to post it because i had a _hankering_ for more prohibition era dbh shenanigans. Enjoy!

**October 10 th, 1926**

**9:26 PM**

 

Markus Manfred hid under an overhang, making his way from his apartment to Grand Circus Park. There were some buildings in the area that he wanted to hit up, to leave note of an upcoming strike. He’d hit up that mural he was working on in fits and spurts, maybe get some more of it done, if the fuzz didn’t find him first. His shoulder bag held paints and papers, and one of the pockets of his overcoat held brushes. Markus had everything planned out, with wiggle room.

His father would _probably_ be a little disappointed in him if he got caught, after all. Leo would give him grief, for sure.

Peeking around a corner, the only thing Markus saw was empty cars.

Perfect.

Moving swiftly, Markus ran down the block, sliding information about the strike under certain doors. Keeping the information on the down low until the time was right was key, and in a few circles, Markus had gotten to be known as fast and discrete. He could be _trusted_. His primary task done for the night, Markus quickly made for the mural he’d been working on with some other anonymous artist.

At no point had he caught them, but Markus was sure they were real, since there were new things on the mural each time he stopped by. Maybe there was more than one artist. He couldn’t be sure, but there were strokes in the mural that almost looked _Cubist_ in nature, a clear contrast to the Art Deco that Markus had started in.

Markus liked it though. It was a silent collaboration that he could get behind – up until he heard someone swearing behind him.

“North, come on, Josh is waiting,” Markus heard someone hiss just around the corner.

He snuck over and around, poking his head past the corner of the building. A tall man was helping a woman off a fire escape, and she landed with a heavy _thump_.

“Its fine, Simon,” she said. Markus assumed she was North, then, if the man she was with was Simon.

She turned and looked down the alleyway, and almost met eyes with Markus. She saw him though, and whisper-shouted an angry greeting.

“Who are you?” she hissed, stalking towards him.

Markus held his hands up in a placating manner. “I’m – I’m Markus,” he replied, voice low. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You didn’t,” the man said, stepping forward and placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I’m Simon. This is North.”

North made an unhappy little sound, before she said, “Joyous. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I’m working on that mural?” Markus offered, tipping his head a little back and to the side. It was the best he had.

“An artist? Interesting,” Simon said, and Markus realized as he stepped up closer that he had to tip his head up to look Simon in the eyes. There weren’t too many people taller than Markus, and to meet one while out in the night and while they were both probably out doing something illegal, Markus couldn’t help but think Simon’s eyes were pretty, even if he couldn’t quite discern the color of them in the shadows.

“Wait I know that mural. Jerome told me his cousin thought it was the bee’s knees and wondered when it was going to get finished,” North said.

“When I get time,” Markus replied almost shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, not meeting her eyes.

North _smirked_ and Markus could feel himself blush. He’d known her for all of two minutes and he could tell she was the best kind of trouble.

“You’re a sweet enough fella, aren’t ya?” she asked, chuckling.

A sound of sirens startled the lot of them, and Markus let out a few choice words under his breath. Turning on his heel, he dodged around the corner and grabbed his shoulder bag, dropping to his knees to put his paints in it.

“We have a ride,” Simon said, pulling Markus to his feet. “North! Make sure Josh is running her hot!”

“Already on it, babe,” North said, sprinting ahead of them.

“Thanks,” Markus panted, running beside Simon.

“Thank me when we get out of this,” Simon replied, leading Markus to where North had disappeared to.

A nondescript Model T roared to life as soon as Simon and Markus ran into view, and North threw open the back door and yelled, “Get in!” pulling Markus in with her. Simon skidded to a stop and all but dove into the passenger front, which had been tossed open by whoever had been in the driver’s seat.

“Josh, drive!” North said, pulling the door closed behind Markus.

“You got it, love,” Josh said, turning half in his seat. He expertly maneuvered the car out of the spot and out into the road, sharply getting them into a more populated part of town. Markus watched in awe as Josh navigated through Detroit, losing the police that were following them.

“Wowzers,” he said quietly, but just loud enough for North to hear.

She laughed in a delighted tone, and Markus thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind hearing that a lot more often. Leaning up into the front seat, North tapped Simon on the shoulder and said, “Si, did you hear him? He said ‘wowzers!’” before sitting back down and laughing some more.

Markus watched as Simon blinked as he thought about what North told him. “Did you really just say wowzers?” he asked, turning to Markus, who only nodded shyly. “Josh you’ve slain another one with your driving,” Simon said.

Josh shot Markus a toothy grin and a half-salute. “I’m Josh. Best driver this side of Detroit.”

Markus was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://mydetheturk.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/bridgthesquid), and feel free to ask me for my discord!!!


End file.
